Taming of the Shrews – Weasley Style!
by Bentears
Summary: For all those who wanted to know what Arthur did to discipline his family in a sequel to SHUT UP MOLLY! You will learn why you never, ever make Arthur Weasley angry.


Definitely not a story for Cannon purists. The story plot is mine everything else belongs to the absolutely amazing JK Rowling!

For: Siassa and Writeratheart007 who wanted to know what happened next. To all those who have read or reviewed Shut Up Molly!, thank you!

 **Taming of the Shrews – Weasley Style!**

Arthur took several deep breaths, the full measure of his displeasure clearly on display. Molly's eyes widened dramatically she had never seen that look on her husband's face in all of their almost 40 years of marriage and for the first time feared her husband's temper. The twins looked at each other and nearly lost it. They had never seen their mother make that face and it was very comical to see bossy Molly Weasley almost cowering in fear of her supposed mouse of a husband. But it was a measure of their maturity since almost losing Fred that they didn't even show one ounce of their amusement on their faces.

Ron and Ginny were however turning increasingly more red as they worked themselves up to the mother of all temper tantrums. They didn't seem to comprehend that their father was angry and serious. After all they had always been coddled by their mother and had never really developed a respect for their father.

Arthur turned to his oldest sons and indicated they should sit. Looking at them in turn he spoke "As Head of House Weasley I hereby call on the Weasley family magic to ensure nothing spoke of within the family this night is able to be recounted to any person outside this room." Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George replied "As Sons of the House of Weasley we hear and obey!" the air rippled with magic as the vow settled over the Burrow.

"Dad, what are we going to do about them?" Charlie asked with a nod of his head in the direction of Molly, Ron and Ginny. "If we knew Gin Gin and Ronnie were doping Harry and Mione Dad we would have stopped it" The twins stated sadly together. "I didn't know the two of them well enough to tell if their behavior was their own or artificial father, I'm sorry" Percy said frowning, "I'm sorry for not seeing this Dad" said Bill softly. Arthur looked at his boys and replied "No I'm sorry boys for not being around enough to pull your mother into line and to stop her from trying to run your lives. Enough is enough and its better late than never. I am so proud of each of you, never doubt that. When I first married your mother she wasn't so bossy and domineering. I am afraid the fact I had to work so much to provide for us all left her flaws to fester and grow unchecked. We will tonight address this issue together as a family. Its time you learnt about our Heritage. The Weasley family has had many a trouble maker in its midst and the family magic has many creative ways to discipline erring members. Bill as my heir fetch the family grimoire and we will seek wisdom on how to proceed from its pages." Arthur said.

Bill rose from his seat and made his way to his father's den, He reverently lifted down the family grimoire a large, heavy leather bound tome from is place of honor on a small pedestal in the center of the bookcase. The ancient magic was palpable as he brought it into the living room, it gently caressed the unbound Weasley men as if in encouragement. Arthur smiled as if greeting an old friend. "That my boys is the physical manifestation of the family magic, it is almost sentient." Gently taking the grimoire from Bill, Arthur opened the lock.

"Honore, dignitate et fama fert." Arthur intoned. Bill reverently translated "honor, dignity, faithfulness, respect". "This is what the family Weasley was founded on and abides by", Arthur stated, "we strive to uphold these tenants as valiantly as possible. When we err, we discipline to redeem the lost one, if unrepentant we cast out though it pains us greatly to lose one of our own" he continued to read from the grimoires introductory page.

Glancing up at his bound family members he gauged their reaction to this statement. Molly looked fearful, Ginny looked stunned and Ron looked confused. Turning to his sons he asked "who should we start with first?" Percy asked to look at the grimoire, Bill and Charlie looked thoughtful, Fred and George held a fervent whispered conversation before clearing their throats. "Dad, we believe that the person who has the most chance of changing and adjusting quickly should go first but we can't tell who that might be." "Hmm fascinating, Dad did you know the grimoire recommends dealing with the youngest offender first encase they were led to their behaviour by an older family member. The book states they have the easiest time of reforming as they hadn't been in error for long." Percy excitedly recited. Arthur looked at his only daughter and summoned her and her chair to the centre of the room.

"Bill, I want you to scan your sister for curse damage. In her first year of Hogwarts she was possessed by a horcrux of Voldemort. Once you have that done we will run some more diagnostic spells that I know the grimoire has." said Arthur. Bill drew his wand and began to chant and wave his wand in a beautiful and complex pattern. Ginny was surrounded by small balls of light speeding over her from every angle. A series of glyphs formed in front of her. Bill read them and turning to his father said "Nothing shows up from that time dad, there is no dark magic in Ginny at all." (you didn't think I would make it easy on her did you dear readers?) "I see, then let's proceed with some more diagnostics. Charlie you do the one in the grimoire that determines if someone is under a compulsion or imperious".

Charlie gently took the book from his brother and turned to the page indicated, practising the wand movement a couple of times he gave the book back to his brother and cast the spell. Ginny was surrounded by a peaceful blue aura, "According to the book dad, blue means her thoughts are her own" stated Charlie.

Arthur frowned. What could have caused Ginny to behave in such an abhorrent way. Perhaps she was led by her mother and brother. He flicked his wand and cancelled the silencing charm on his daughter who was still looking angry and confused. "Well Ginevra, what do you have to say for your shameful behaviour, remember I will not tolerate any shouting or disrespect from you. Calmly state your reasons for behaving like you have." Stated her father in a cold calm voice.

Ginny shivered, then tried to toss her hair indifferently but was still immobile. The sight makes the twins smother a snicker but they didn't comment. "I don't see anything wrong with how I behave, after all Harry is mine, everyone knows we are meant to be together, that ugly trollop of a mudblood should know to stay away from what's mine. I mean we are destined and everything, Mum said he was my soul mate and we'd be like his parents reborn in a way. I would be a fabulous Lady Potter and we'd go to wonderful parties and be famous." Ginny said working herself up to a rant once again. "That is quiet enough, Ginevra." Arthur stated firmly "Am I to understand that you believe that you are somehow destined to be Harry's Soulmate? What utter nonsense. The fact that the potions and spells were broken off Harry and Hermione when they kissed indicates that you were never destined to be Harrys wife. If you have to potion someone to love you Ginny, it's not love its control. Your mother may have attempted to potion me, but what she never knew was I didn't take any of it. I always check my food for potions as I have taught each of you to do so. I figured if she were that insistent I would give her a chance and asked her to Hogsmede. I was shy back then. We hit it off and the rest is history."

"I don't care what you say said Ginny, Harry will be mine, I deserve him more than that pathetic bucktooth bookworm. I am beautiful, pure-blooded and have made sure I can please him in the bedroom, I am much more suitable than that mudblood she finished arrogantly." Arthur's face flooded red as he thundered "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MADE SURE YOU CAN PLEASE HIM IN THE BEDROOM GINEVRA!" Whipping out his wand he shouted 'OSTENDERE, SI IPSA EST VIRGO' while casting at Ginny. Her body light up red, and Arthur shook with rage. "You stupid girl, do you know what you have done? Giving your virginity up before marriage and then not marrying the man who took it brings a curse on your fertility. That's why your mother and I married so quickly. We were already betrothed by then but had to marry immediately. It's the only way to ensure a witches' power to reproduce stays within the family of the man her deflowers her. Only in the case of rape would that change because it wasn't her fault. I am so incredibly angry with you."

Percy and the twins were stunned. Bill and Charlie were livid. They began shouting over each other until Arthur held up his hand and asked for the grimoire, turning to a list of spells he scanned them until he came to one that would ensure the recipient told the truth. He cast it on all three of the bound Weasleys then asked his daughter "Who was it that you gave your virginity to Ginevra?" Shaking with the effort of trying not to answer Ginny replied "Draco Malfoy." Arthur hung his head as the family magic pulsed angrily around him. "You had better hope he is willing to marry you Ginevra because if he is not I only have two choices, one bind you as concubine to his house or two cast you out and sell you to a brothel as whore." Silent tears that were making their way down each free Weasley man and her mother drove home to Ginny what her arrogance was going to cost her. She thought she could do whatever she pleased without punishment, but it would seem that was going to bite her in the arse. She silently prayed to Merlin that Draco would marry her.

Arthur summoned quill and ink and asked Percy to take down a letter as he had the neatest hand and he himself was too angry to be legible.

'To the Head of House Malfoy,

Dear Lucius

I regret to inform you that your Heir Draco has deflowered the only daughter of house Weasley, Ginevra. As per custom we offer the Heir of House Malfoy the opportunity to marry the Daughter of House Weasley to further the future of House Malfoy with many Heirs. The House of Weasley has a long tradition of fertility and this is what we offer you in lieu of the bride price. We further offer a full and ancient bonding ceremony ensuring obedience and loyalty of the bride to her new house.

Please advise of your decision by return owl at your earliest convenience.

Yours Respectfully,

Arthur Weasley – Head of House Weasley.'

Signing his name, he folded the letter carefully adding the seal of his House and then attached it to Hermes, Percy's owl. The room was silent as the impact of their fathers offer to the Malfoys hit home. Ron began to shout ineffectively under his silencio. Ginny's wand was taken by her father and given to Bill, Arthur instructed him to ensure she could not escape the Burrows wards, inflict damage or injury to herself or her appearance. With a mournful sigh Bill cast the spells on the ward stone that would trap Ginny at home and protect her until a decision about her future was reached. Never did he think the sweet baby girl he watched over as a teenager would turn out to be a careless, arrogant shrew. His shoulders slumped with defeat as he led her sobbing to her room.

Raking his hand through his thinning hair Arthur asked Percy to make some tea before they moved onto Ron's interrogation and punishment. Glad to be free of the tense atmosphere Percy fled to the kitchen with the twins following promising to find something to eat for everyone. Charlie went to the study and fetched some rum to fortify the tea. He had a feeling things were only going to get more shocking as the night progressed. Approaching his father, he held up the bottle and indicated the teacup Percy had just handed him, nodding to his son he held his cup our as Charlie splashed a small measure of rum into the tea. "Thank you Charlie, said Arthur, Charlie have you take up the Prewett inheritance yet Son? I only ask as by the time we get to your mother the Prewett Family magic may need to be used in conjunction with the Weasley magic."

Charlie gave his father a small nod and smile "Yes Da, I did a few months before the final battle and made allowances for all my siblings, you and mum. It's quite a bit of money so I can provide a dowry for Ginny if Draco marries her." He said quietly. "Charlie you need to go to Aunt Muriel and get the Prewett Grimoire before we get to your mother." Stated Arthur. Charlie quaffed the last of his rum laced tea and made for the door. Moments later the crack of his aparation was heard.

The quiet chink of china was the only sound as the family enjoyed a light repast. Molly and Ron briefly allowed the movement of their arms after their wands were secured first. They were still silenced although. Ginny's portion was set outside her room on a tray. Before long another crack of aparation was heard and Charlie reappeared with the Prewett Family Grimoire. He quietly perused it as they finished supper.

Looking at Ron who was finishing off his fifth sandwich, Arthur took Molly and Ron's china away and refroze them. Sending Molly back to the wall with the family clock on it, Ron was left alone in the centre of the room. His eyes darting from face to face as he took in the stern looks of his family. "Ronald, I am going to give you the opportunity to explain yourself like I did Ginny. You are under the family truth spell and will not be able to lie, please keep that in mind. Also note that I will not tolerate you raising your voice to me or your brothers. Arthur explained in a quiet voice, flicking his wand at Ron the silence spell was reversed.

"Ron, did you know that if you had slept with Hermione whilst her under a love potion that it would be rape. No matter the blood status of a women the law is clear on this one point" Percy queried. Ron flushed red and stridently stated "I don't see why it's considered rape for a mudblood - its only Hermione, Mum and Dumbledore said she was my just reward for putting up with Harry as a friend. She would make me look good and Mum said she would smarten the Weasley blood a bit. I mean she's not pretty or anything but I could always have a mistress Dumbledore said."

"Mudblood? Why do you and Ginny keep using that term it is disgusting" Charlie stated. "It's what Mum and Dumbledore have always called her, after first year they explained it's what she was so I could call her that, just not in front of Harry. It's not like she hasn't heard it before." Ron replied. Arthur couldn't speak he was so angry. "What do you mean Dumbledore and Mum told you Hermione was your reward for being Harry's friend?" Said George, Fred nodded and then added "What do you mean you can have a mistress don't you know the Weasley family magic won't allow infidelity."

Ron sneered at his brothers and smugly stated "Of course you would believe that fairy tale Dad fed you, Mum said Dumbledore fully investigated it and stated that it was a load of nonsense. What I mean by reward is that Harry owes us so Hermione is mine." Bill looked at his father and Arthur nodded, casting the same dark magic detection spell as he used on Ginny Bill waited for the results. Studying the glyphs, he shook his head sadly, Charlie cast the compulsion/imperious detection spell and got the same results. The thoughts and actions of their youngest brother were entirely his own. "Ronald, why do you eat so much, why do you have such poor control over your magic?" Arthur asked. Ron struggled against the truth spell he really didn't want to have to answer his father. "I'm greedy and lazy, Mum told me I will inherit the Prewett estate so I don't need to work hard. I don't see the point in putting any effort into anything that doesn't interest me." He responded.

Charlie holding himself tightly controlled, coldly stated "You were never the Heir of House Prewett Ron; it was always me. Mum as daughter of house Prewett has no say over who inherits. I cast you out of House Prewett's line Ronald Bilious Weasley you do not embody the tenants of House Prewett." Magic swirled around Ron leaving his aura diminished somewhat. Arthur cast a furious glance at his wife before returning his gaze to Ron.

Well boys, what do you recommend we do to Ronald? Do we still think he can be redeemed to House Weasley?" Arthur questioned his sons. The twins smirked devilishly and pointed to a spell on the punishment contents page of the grimoire. Arthur smiled of the creativity of his sons, this spell would render Ronald magically a child, although he would remain an adult physically. He would be trained from the beginning again in the family ways and the use of magic. It was a perfect punishment for a lazy bigot.

Showing the spell to his other sons he instructed them to join him in the casting of the punishment. Surrounding Ron each Weasley male brandished their wands and intoned the spell:

'Domus haec disciplina infames Filius Weasley donec redemptus magia quod pueri tenebitur.' (Discipline this wayward Son of House Weasley, until he is redeemed his magic shall be bound to be that of a child.) A bright Orange light encased Ron, who began to cry as he felt his magic regress. Once the light stopped a subdued Ron was revealed, one of the side effects was to be childlike until the family magic deemed him redeemed. "Now Ronald, you have been a very bad boy and are being punished. You have to learn to mind me and the family magic. Obey and be good and it will be over quickly. Disobey and you may never grow your magic back. Do you understand? Arthur asked" "Yes Da, I understand, I've been bad. Do I hafta go to bed now?" Ron asked in a childlike manner. "I think that would be best son, Arthur replied". "Percy can you take him up and get him settled." Percy nodded and held out his hand to his brother "Come on Ron, if you hurry up and get ready for bed I will tell you a story." Ron scrambled to take his brothers hand and merrily went with Percy. Unable to hold it in anymore the twins roared with laughter.

Smiling sadly Arthur reflected on the punishment of his youngest son. In one way it was harsh but in another he would have an opportunity to start over with Ron and undo his mother's negative influence. Sighing loudly, he poured out a small measure of brandy into another round of tea for himself and the boys. Now what to do with Molly. Reaching for the grimoire he began to search the section on spousal discipline, sadly thinking 'I should have done something years ago, oh Molly you nearly ruined us'.

Hermes flew into the room as Percy came back downstairs with Ginny's empty tray, reporting that both youngest siblings were sound asleep. Taking the letter from Hermes Arthur saw the seal of House Malfoy, reluctantly he broke the seal and unfurled the letter deciding Ginny's fate.

'To the Head of House Weasley,

Dear Arthur

I was astonished to learn of what my son and Heir had done when I read your letter. I have questioned Draco closely and he states he is in love with Ginevra and would like to marry her. I told him of your offer to bind her to our house in the most ancient of forms and he has declined. He wishes to have her obedience and loyalty but states he would rather have her fidelity and claims the rest will come in time. It is time to set aside the anger of our forebears and unite our two houses, I foresee many children to fill this old manor.

We propose that Ginevra come to House Malfoy to begin studies in the Lady of the House duties, responsibilities and expected behaviors under my Lady wife. The wedding would take place once my wife deems her ready. In return for this concession I will transfer 100,000 galleons to House Weasleys Gringotts vault as bride price as her family's fertility is highly valued and shall enrich House Malfoy immensely.

If these terms are agreeable to you and your House, then I will arrange a time with the family lawyers and we can sign the contracts as soon as possible.

Yours Respectfully,

Lucius Malfoy'

Arthur let out a sigh and then read the letter to his gathered sons. "Boys this is more than we could have ever hoped for. It would seem the House of Malfoy has learnt lessons from the war." Looking around the room he saw equally relieved expressions on his sons faces. None of them wanted to see their baby sister a concubine or whore no matter how poorly she had behaved. "I believe that we will let Ginny sleep and tell her in the morning. A night of careful reflection won't harm her, Arthur stated."

"Now I believe it's time to address the source of all this trouble that has been brought to our house." Said Arthur "Molly, I am very interested to hear why you would indoctrinate our youngest with pureblood philosophy, especially when it cost you your own family. Bill, Charlie cast your spells then we will see what your mother has to say for herself." Watching the spells show the exact same results as the other two members of his family who had been disciplined Arthur scrubbed his hands over his face 'this won't be pretty' he thought.

"Well Molly, now is your chance to speak up for yourself and the way you have corrupted two of our children. I won't tolerate disrespect or abuse of myself or my sons, remember that" stated Arthur as he released his spell of silence.

Molly Prewett Weasley looked around the room at her assembled family and knew she was in deep trouble. Just as she was about to speak she glowed white for a few seconds, turning she noticed Charlie had cast a spell on her, wondering what it was she paused. "That was the Prewett family truth spell Mother, just in case you somehow could get around the Weasley one" Charlie stated. Shocked and dismayed Molly began to try to reason with her enraged spouse. "I was only trying to raise the family profile by ensuring Ginny and Ron married well, using the term Mudblood would allow them not to stand out so much at least that's what Dumbledore said. With the Potter fortune and the Muggleborns blood in the family the future would be assured. Dumbledore promised that Ron would get the Prewett inheritance as I was its only legitimate heir, I could dictate who inherited. I knew he wouldn't be able to make much of himself without a strong wife that's why I approached Dumbledore to ensure we would get a smart muggleborn to graft into the family for Ron. I mean when I was grafted in, I brought many sons to this house and if it weren't for me House Weasley would have floundered Molly stated proudly."

"The House of Weasley would have survived without you Molly" said Arthur. "What has Dumbledore got to do with our Houses Prosperity Molly?" He asked in a dangerous voice. Molly shivered and began to sweat, she really didn't want to answer the question. Trying to clamp her jaw down only caused immense pain, finally and reluctantly Molly answered "Dumbledore promised me the House of Weasley would be raised to Ancient and Noble status and gifted the vaults of convicted criminals like the Lestrange's if I agreed to keep Harry and Hermione apart and distracted. He promised he would make a binding betrothal contract between Harry and Ginny with one for Hermione and Ron. He was their magical guardian after all. They shouldn't have been able to get together or engaged."

"I know for a fact that the Potter family magic will not allow betrothal contracts for underage wizards by a guardian not of family blood. As for Hermione, McGonagall was her magical guardian and had explicit instructions from her parents to never enter her into a betrothal contract as they didn't believe in them. Dumbledore was a senile old fool who could have easily prevented the second blood war if he wanted to. I am thoroughly ashamed of you Molly and don't recognize this grasping, money grabbing shrew you've become. I am afraid you will have to be severely punished you have broken all four of our family's tenants." Arthur stated.

Raising his wand Arthur put all his family pride into casting the following penalty;

"As Head of House Weasley I pass the harshest judgement upon you Molly Prewett Weasley:

Uxorem habes familiae dedecus nostrae domus afflixit. Donec ostendentes mansuetudinem, qui reverentiae et oboedientiae intra domesticos carminibus tuis. Poenitentiam, et restituere magicae, et restituet te in domum Weasley iniuriam. Usque ad id tempus, quod erit servus huic domui.

(Wife you have cause our family dishonor and brought trouble to our house. Until you show true humility, respect and obedience your magic shall be limited to household spells. Repentance will restore your magic, restitution to those wronged your place in House Weasley. Until such time you will be as a servant to this House.)"

Molly Weasley knew she was not going to like the results of her punishment when Arthur began casting. She never expected to be reduced to a place of a servant to her family. Her Prewett temper and her arrogant ignorance had cost her respect from her own children and looking meekly at her husband she knew even when the punishment was complete he would never fully trust her again. Her pride had cost her something precious was the last thought she had before the spell settled into her body, mind and magic. The bright glow from the spell subsided and a subdued Molly was revealed.

"Please clear away these dishes and then once you have tidied the kitchen you may retire for the night" Arthur instructed. Molly nodded and did as she was instructed without saying a word. Shuffling past the living room she went up to bed. Arthur asked his sons to sit and explained what he had done. "Your mother was not sorry she almost brought our family to ruin, her pride would get in the way of true repentance. This was the harshest of spousal spells in the grimoire but with Molly being as strong willed and stubborn as she is, it was the only way. I have to believe she will learn to be respectful of others and to keep her opinions to herself. The only other option would have been to cast her out, I love her too much to give up on her entirely. However, if she doesn't change when the spell ends, for our family I will." Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred gathered around their exhausted father and drew him into a heartfelt hug. "We will help any way we can Dad, let's hope they call learn." Bill stated. The Weasley family settled down for the night, hoping that the coming days would improve things.

Over the next few days Ginny was betrothed to Draco and sent to live with her fiancés family. Ron was gradually taught manners and self-control by his brothers and father. Each taking in turns to take him to work and show him the value of a job well done. Molly was confined to the house, cleaning, cooking etc. After a week had gone by Arthur extended an invitation to Harry and Hermione to Sunday lunch.

Harry and Hermione aparated to the boundary of the Burrow's wards and slowly walked to the house. "Hermione if they start in on us again we will leave ok, Arthur said that things have changed." Harry stated softly winding his arm around her waist. "Ok Harry, we will leave if it gets bad again and I trust Arthur, he wouldn't have invited us if he didn't think he's made progress with them." Hermione replied.

What followed was one of the weirdest experiences in the magical world that Harry and Hermione have ever encountered. Lunch was fabulous, Ron apologised for being a bad boy and told Harry he was lucky to have such a pretty lady as his girlfriend. Molly shuffled around and addressed them as Sir or Miss whenever they were asked a question by her. Feeling entirely creeped out they asked for a moment of Arthur's time and asked him what had happened. Arthur explained about the wild Weasley magical punishment for erring family members and assured Hermione especially that it wasn't permanent it only lasted until the guilty party learnt their lesson.

Harry and Hermione thanked Arthur for his support and the wonderful lunch and made their way back to the aparation point of the Burrow. Turning to Hermione Harry wryly smirked "Well I guess we just experienced Taming of the Shrew Weasley style". Chuckling softly Hermione agreed, then turning to Harry said "Don't you even think of doing that to me", "Perish the thought" Harry laughed twirling her into his arms and aparating them away.

And that dear readers is why you never ever make Arthur Weasley mad….

Latin courtesy of Google translate…if it's not accurate don't blame me lol.


End file.
